


A Fair Exchange (OC x Canon Queen Chrysalis Vore)

by ShakedownDreams



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Belly Rubs, Bug anatomy, Endo vore, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Original Character(s), Size Difference, Vore, Weird Biology, Weird Fluff, no digestion, nonfatal vore, regurgitation, safe vore, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakedownDreams/pseuds/ShakedownDreams
Summary: Queen Chrysalis manages to stumble upon practically the only pegasus in Equestria, Fluffy Skies, willing to let her feast on his love, and much to her benefit his love even grows while he's fed on, and she decides to see how far she can take this infinite food source, also providing Fluffy Skies a nice napping spot.
Relationships: Queen Chrysalis/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	A Fair Exchange (OC x Canon Queen Chrysalis Vore)

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy Skies ref found here!
> 
> https://images.artfight.net/character/z01358VQnvqFp12brN6khRPaLLMtQxFztkTffIvPJnhlrcn39xcTSsMJOQla.png?t=1562882651

Fluffy Skies trotted down the forest path, heading to his home after a long, frustrating day at work. The pegasus felt undervalued, having stayed a blank-flank even into his adult life, yet he knew he was good at _something_. 

He kicked a rock with his hoof as he approached a split path. The path to his home just happened to be the diverging one, faded and old as it left deep into the forest, where his home sat. He turned off onto the path, able to find his way simply by instinct. He trotted up to his home, opening one of his saddlebags with his wing to take out his keyring, slipping the key into the lock. Much to his surprise as he got to handle height he notices the handle, and even the door around the frame, was broken. He swallowed, nudging the door open and peeking in. 

He felt his muscles trembling as he creeped in, a flood of relief washing over him as he saw what looked to be just a curious, yet large, badger sitting on his couch and sniffing at him. He giggled, moving over to pet its chin.

"Why look at you! Aren't you just the cutest little thing!~ I had a big scare thinkin' an intruder got in and robbed me.." he frowned, noticing a strange, twisted smile look on the badger's face. He quickly came to his senses, realizing that..well...badgers _couldn't_ break open doors. 

Just as he realized this he watched as green flames flicker up from the badger's feet, and towering up to his ceiling. he folded his ears back, stepping backwards until he bumped into a bookshelf. A raspy cackle sounded out as the flames dispersed, the badger having revealed itself truly as a changeling. But not any changeling. Fluffy's eyebrows rose as he realized that the Queen of Changelings herself stood before him, seizing him up and dragging her forked tongue over her lips. 

"My my...it's been a while since I've had a good feed...being on the run sure makes a girl hungry you know ~" She said, lifting the pink pegasus to her face with her magic. He was so small compared to the towering, insectoid queen. His heart began to beat faster...she was even more beautiful than the books described. 

She chuckled once more. "I sense your love is strong...you'll feed me well, small pegasus..." She opened her green maw wide open, stringed of drool breaking and dripping from her mouth and onto Fluffy. 

A small smile pulled on the corners of Fluffy Skies' face, he was feeding a real life Changeling Queen! He felt himself falling more and more in love with the idea, tensing and moaning some as she began to suck the love from him. His whole body felt warm and tingly, and he twitched his left hind leg, extending it and practically hugging himself. 

Chrysalis gulped down the other's love, finding herself full before she had even gotten close to finishing his love off. She looked to him, her eyebrows perking up as she noticed the squirming pegasus's big smile. A toothy smile spread on her own face. 

"What a surprise...a pony that enjoys having his love taken from him~ You're going to be invaluable to me..." she pulled him closer, his nose pressed against hers. He opened his eyes, giggling dopely. 

"I-I've wanted to feel this for so long...ever since I read about Changelings in school...it feels... _soo much better_ than I could have ever imagined..I hope I can continue to serve you~" He stumbled against his words, still dizzy from the previous draining. 

Chrysalis's smile grew bigger, and she quickly cocooned the pegasus, hanging the green casing from his ceiling and stretching out on his couch. She belched, rubbing her green, slightly distended thorax. She yawned, settling her head on one of the pillows. She looked back up to the cocoon, Fluffy Skies moving and twitching subtly, yet clearly sleeping peacefully. 

Even from here she could feel his love growing stronger, and quickly she realized that if she played her cards right the pony could be a near infinite source of willing food for her. No squirming or fighting involved, she probably wouldn't even need to exert the extra magic to hold him up, he'd sit pretty on the couch in front of her if she told him. She laughed to herself, catching a few winks. 

*****  
She woke the next day, yawning and stretching, flexing her wings and elytra and shaking the sleep away. She looked up, surprised to make eye contact with the pegasus. He turned his whole body in the goop, having enjoyed his sleep in the breathable, slimy liquid. he waved to her and smiled, watching her cut him down and dissipate the casing and slime. She set him on the couch, seeing what would happen. He sat attentively, looking up to the bug like creature. She could feel and hear his heart pounding. 

She broke the silence quickly, asking for his name and getting an excited "Fluffy Skies! You have to be Queen Chrysalis right??" As an answer. She nodded to him, murmuring his name a couple times to remember it. 

She felt her hunger rising again, a soft gurgle emerging from within her gut. She looked to him, the small pegasus obviously hearing it as he was looking at the bright green stomach, his ears pointed towards the noise. She licked her lips, pulling him close with her hoof.

He blushed, looking up to her, scrunching his nose as drool dripped down onto it. "Feel free to eat as much love as you want, your majesty~ I'm your love cattle.." he said, his tail wagging. 

"Oh, I have a bit different of a plan.." she said, lifting him with her magic. He twitched his nose, tilting his head in confusion, then gasped and tensed as she slipped one of his hind legs into her wet mouth. 

She noticed, pulling him away. "Oh, don't worry Fluffy Skies, I can only digest your love. My anatomy does not function with digesting anything solid, like a full pony, just the love inside them~ It will feel just like sleeping in that cocoon." He nodded, relaxed by this knowledge and the idea of sleeping in a similar space to the cocoon. 

Once more she slipped his back hooves into her mouth and down her throat, his body building her throat and distending it. He watched as he slipped further into the green, fleshy throat, closing his eyes as he head slipped in. 

Chrysalis tilted her head up, feeling him slide into her stomach, which bulged and begcame semi transparent, Fluffy Skies being able to be seen through her stomach very faintly. She rubbed a hoof over the gut, Fluffy watching. He looked around, able to see out into his house, though with a green tint. The slime filled her gut and made him float, as if he was underwater, yet like the cocoon it was perfectly breathable. He stretched a bit, yawning and getting sleepy. She yawned too, her belly gurgling contently as it fed on Fluffy's love as it seeped from him in his sleep.

The two woke up about midday, Chrysalis quick to regurgitate the pegasus. He shook some of the slime off, wobbling a bit as he hopped off the couch. "That felt..lovely Chrysalis~ I'll gladly do that again whenever you need." He giggled, moving towards a back room. "Though..I do need to get washed up, and also probably eat something myself, I feel pretty hungry after all that sleeping~" 

She nods, waving him off and looking around his home. It was small and quaint, something she could live with seeing a lot of. She watched him move around his house, eating and cleaning and preening his feathers. They chatted a while. She was starting to like him too, and could feel a good symbiotic relationship forming betwixt them.


End file.
